


Consulting the cards

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Guilt, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Hades is broken at the news Persephone shared, seeking guidance, he goes to the one person he trusts. Hecate.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Consulting the cards

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, hope you enjoy. I like this one the most so far.

What time is it? Who cares. What I needed, or whom I needed was Hecate and fast. She can give me the council I am so desperate for. 

What vile creature could do that to Kore? 

My anger raced uncontrollably, and my foot on the pedal pressed closer and closer to the floor. How could I have left her there with Hestia and the rest of them? They had done nothing but tear her image apart. Finally slowing at a stoplight, I tore apart my tie and tossed it into the passenger seat. 

How can I protect her when I haven’t let my baggage go? This is madness. Where is Hecate?! 

Searching for my phone, I found it on the console. Fumbling with the device, I finally had a good grip, and I opened the screen to twenty missed calls from Minthe and another ten from Hecate. Message after message asking where I am. I’ll delete them later. Dialing Hecate, the light changed, and I breezed through with no particular destination in mind. 

The liquor store was appealing, but I couldn’t let myself get jaded now. 

“Finally!” Hecate said on the line. 

“I’m sorry,” I said breathlessly. I pulled off to a park and cut the engine so I could speak plainly. 

“What’s up with you?” Hecate asked. Attempting to implement a breathing exercise my therapist suggested, I found it difficult to calm myself. 

“P-Persephone found out about the tabloid. She was ridiculed at school of being part of the act,” I said. 

“Oh. Is that why—,” I cut Hecate off, uninterested in divulging the details. 

“Yes. The little goddess was angry. And Ares, he used his power on her.” Slowly as I replayed the days events to my old friend, my nerves settled. Yet my mind reached new depths of anger that I’ve never wanted to go. Then I told her what happened to Persephone, intentionally leaving out Hestia’s accusations. 

“Fuck, have you spoken to her?” Hecate asked. For the first time in a long time, her voice sounded shaken. 

“N-no. Should I? I figured she was still with the others,” I said. Rubbing the back of my neck, the line seemed to go quiet. A faint rummaging sound could be heard, but knowing Hecate, she very well might be up to something. 

“I think… you should be the one to talk to Persephone,” Hecate said. A buzzing noise obnoxiously overshadowed the call. 

“Are you playing a lawnmower? What is that?” I asked, annoyed. 

“Shhh. Let me finish,” Hecate said. The drawn-out sound, in her words, made wonder what was traveling in that twisted mind of hers. “As her boss…friend, speak to her.” 

A low sigh drifted from me. And the line went quiet again. “Don’t remind me,” I said. My vision became blurred when I stretched out over the steering wheel. Catching a glimpse of the side of my realm that I rarely made time to see. Thinking about her, little Kore, being taken advantage of made me feel guilty. 

“Hades?” Hecate called. “Listen,” she sighed, “Rare occurrences, I’ve heard change people. Persephone started hers when she came here… to work for you. And I think…yours is near completion. Please open your eyes.” 

“To what?” I asked, tossing my head back onto the headrest. 

“You’ll know when you see it.”


End file.
